Hetalia, Next Generation
by MeBeVioliner
Summary: The countries are growing old, and are tired of running the world. When they find out they can trade places with humans, they immediately take the oppertunity. But these kids are more of a handfull then they had hoped for!


HETALIA: Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. If I ever get it, I'll give it to Light for her birthday. ^^

"We're getting too old for this!" Arthur (England) complained to Alfred (America), who now had the appearance of a 54 year old man now.

"Ah, who cares? We're the only ones for the job!" He shrugged, scratching the twin scars on his forehead.

"Well, I'm sick of this! Why can't we just be normal humans?"  
>"Because," the German accent grumbled. Everyone turned to Ludwig (Germany), who now looked almost 64. His normally blonde hair was almost completely grey with stress and age. "We are the countries. We don't take the day off."<p>

"He's right. Now, back to the meeting…" Kiku (Japan) suggested quietly.

"Right." America nodded. "How's everything been, Yao? You alright?"

The Chinese had been silent since the topic of stepping down came up. "…"

Now Ludwig turned to stare at him. Arthur did the same.

"Yao…?"

"I… I-…

I think I know how to Tuìchū (quit)." China stated.

"What? Then speak now, or die!" Ivan (Russia) barked.

This seemed to spook the foreign country into further silence. Ludwig glared at the bigger man. "Silence, täuschen (fool)!"

Turning back to China, Germany sighed. A small smile was all the comfort he could give. "You were saying?"

"W-well," he began. "First, we'd have to find willing replacements. All of us would need replacements, not just one country."

Everyone nodded, and England tipped over Alfred's chair to wake him. "You're snoring."

"Then," China continued, ignoring them. "We'd have to test and train them."

"Easy!" Francis (France) grinned.

"But there IS one problem…" China sighed and looked at all the countries. "4-8 of them have to come from the same country."

Everyone was silent.

"So… About 6 of them have to come from one country?" Germany sighed.

Feliciano (Italy) squealed in delight. "Dey should come from Germany!"

A look of pure horror crossed the spoken face. "I wouldn't wish this Schicksal (fate) upon any fellow German. It would drive him mad!"

"So, we are doing this then?" Sadik (Turkey) asked.

"Apparently." Kiku shrugged.

"Obviously." Ivan muttered.

"I think they should be from America."

"… Arthur, what have you been drinking?" Francis asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I'm completely sober!" England's eyes widened. "As much as it pains me to say it, but America has a very diverse culture, and many immigrants."

All was silent, and a grin spread wide across Alfred's face.

"He's actually right…" Yao glanced to Germany, who nodded.

"All opposed to this idea?" Ludwig shouted.

Nothing changed.

"All agreed to the idea of swapping places, and 6 of them being from America?"

Not a single hand went unmoved.

"Alright! I get to give a tour!" Alfred laughed like a teenager.

England grimaced. "I regret this already…"

"America!" Allen yelled again.

"Germany!" Lavi shouted back.

'America!"

"Germany!"

"America!"

"Germ-"

"Shut. UP!" Carmi sighed. "Hetalia's a show!"

Both girls stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

She sighed. "Whatever. Go back to arguing."

Allen nodded her shaggy brown head, and turned to Lavi. "Ahem… America!"

"Germany!"

"CANADAAAAAAA!" Kidd shouted from across the classroom.

"Ugh!" Carmi's face hit her school desk with a dull thunk. "I'm surrounded by IDIOTS…"

So. Russia, America, Germany, France, Canada, and…"

"DENMARK." Matthias shouted.

"Right. Denmark. All of you will have descendants from America." Kiku smiled. "Get to work."

"… What the heck…?" Carmi stared at the men standing in front of the class. The one farthest from the left was a thin, sandy blonde. The 2nd had glasses, and was eating… Wait, was that a hamburger…? The 3rd looked edgy, and had ice blue eyes. He looked like he was about to be attacked, almost! Oh, god, the 4th! He had long hair, and was holding out a rose to the drooling girls in the desks in front of him. The 2nd from the right had glasses, and looked almost normal, minus the purple eyes… And the farthest to the right looked like he just had a triple shot of espresso and was holding an axe.

The 3rd stepped forward. "We would like to speak to the class."

"G-g-g-… GER… German-n-n-n…!" Lavi sputtered, staring at him.

"And America!" Allen elbowed Lavi.

"That would be fine. Just make it fast." The teacher muttered.

"We have come to make… A job offer, to 6 of you." He began. "We are retiring, and are looking for brave souls to take our place."

"You need to be clever." The first, Ivan, said.

"But strong." The 2nd had stopped eating.

"And wise." The 4th looked serious without the flower.

"Yet able to make quick decisions." The last nodded.

"We're in!" 3 female voices chimed at once.

i Ah, crap… /i Carmi sighed, knowing it was her friends that had stood. "I guess I'm in too, then."

The men in the front shifted for a moment, as if waiting for anybody else to respond or object.

"Alright then." The one with purple eyes grinned. "Let's go!"

"Woah, you can't just take students to-" the teacher broke off as the 3rd man glared at her. "Never mind."

Carmi glanced at Allen, who was grinning madly.

Carmi sighed, then walked out of the classroom and down the hall with her comrades and the men.

"Lemme guess, these look like the guys from Hetalia?" She raised an eyebrow at Allen.

"These ARE the guys from Hetalia! It's Ivan," She nodded to the 1st man, "Alfred," The man that used to have a hamburger, "Ludwig," The mean-looking one glanced at us. "Francis," the flirt flipped his hair. "Matthew," Allen waved as the spoken turned. "And... I can't remember the last one."

"ITS MATTHAIS." the last shouted.

"... Doesn't ring a bell." Allen shrugged. "So. We know your not people. At least, not like us."

They all froze. 'Ludwig' stepped forward, and plastered on a fake smile. "What are you talking about?"

"We know your Germany. Ivan's Russia, Francis is France, Matthew is Canada," Kidd giggled at that, "And Alfred is us. America."

"WHAT. ABOUT. ME?" Matthias hissed.

Allen shrugged. "Dunno."

His face grew a deep red. "DENMARK! DENMARK, DENMARK, DENMARK-" He slammed his axe into a classroom door. "WHY doesn't anyone KNOW about DENMARK?"

The rest of the men glared at him. "Way to blow our cover."

'Denmark' blushed. "Eh... Oops?"

'Ludwig' sighed. "Well. Your friend is right." He looked up. "We are the countries."

Carmi's eyes widened. "Cool."


End file.
